


Options

by meisshe



Category: August: Osage County (2013)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meisshe/pseuds/meisshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Little Charles finds his cousin Ivy on her worst day, will he be strong enough to help her all by himself? And will the feelings he has been hiding all his life finally grow too strong to hide anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Options

Little Charles wiped the sweat off his brow. It was always hot on the bus. He didn’t have a car and as much as the city council talked about fixing it, the buses were always hot. The bus screeched to a stop and he hefted his bags. Grocery shopping was not a great way to spend a Thursday afternoon. He couldn’t even afford to buy that much in the first place so it didn’t take that long. Which was good in this heat. He always tried to look on the bright side of things.

            As he stepped off the bus, he held a bag in each hand and couldn’t shield his eyes from the sun. So he almost didn’t see his cousin crossing the parking lot in front of him. When his eyes adjusted he noticed her fumbling her with her keys trying to open her car. Ivy Weston had always been his favorite of the Weston girls.

            Her hair was tucked up and back, messy. At first glance, she looked fine. Charles had known her his whole life though, and he knew that she wasn’t ok. He crossed the grass median strip to where she was sorting through her keys with slightly shaking fingers.

            “Ivy?” His voice broke a little, and he was squinting in the sun.

            “Shit, Charles!” She dropped her keys in surprise and bent down to pick them up.

            “What are you doing here?” He lived two towns over from her and didn’t see her very often without knowing about it first. “Are you okay?” She dropped her keys again and then just let them lay on the hot asphalt.

            “Of all the people.” She just sat there on her haunches, staring at her keys. Her purse shifted forward off her shoulder and down her arm where it thumped to the ground.

            “Are you okay?” He asked again, setting his bags down and crouching next to her.

            “Sometimes, you just seem to fade into the back ground. But I’m really glad you’re here.  You’re the only person I could see right now.” She cupped her face in her hands and started to cry.

            “Oh, Ivy, no, what,” he wrapped his arms around her and she pressed her face into his t-shirt. “What happened?”

            “Charles.” She wailed softly into his chest, and he could feel little spots of wetness growing where her tears fell. He rubbed her back in soft little circles and waited for her to answer him.

            “Are you ok?”

            “No. Charles. I have cervical cancer.” Her voice was muffled but he heard her clearly.

            “Yeah? They sure?”

            “Yeah.”

            “What are you going to do?” He continued to rub her back, terrified and scared but holding it back.

            “I don’t know.” She pulled back, her eyes red rimmed and teary.

            “Did they give you options hun?”

            “Options. Options!” Her voice grew shrill. “Options!” Fresh tears erupted in her eyes and he wrapped her up again.

            “It’ll…it’ll be okay.”

            “It won’t be okay. I’m never going to have kids.”

            “You can’t drive like this. Let me take you back to your apartment.” He scooped up her keys and helped her to her feet.

           

            Ten minutes later, Charles helped her into her apartment. She had a small efficiently place downtown. It was sparsely decorated but held her sweet loveliness like a perfume. She sat down heavily on the couch.

            “You want a glass of wine?”

            “Big glass.” She rested her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands.

            “I’m sorry this happened to you.” He handed her a generous glass of white wine and sat next to her on the couch.

            “I’m going to lose my uterus.” She took a long pull off the glass.

            “And that’s the only,” he paused here over the word that first came to mind, option, and clunked on, “thing, they can do?”

            “You mean the only _option_?” She saw right through, what had admittedly been, a thin ruse.

            “Is it?”

            “It’s either, chemo treatments, or this disk thing that gives out radiation treatments, or they take it.”

            “Won’t treatments make you, you know, sick?”

            “Yes, my hair will fall out, and the lining of my stomach will tear itself apart and I won’t be able to eat or stop throwing up.” She took another long sip of wine and Charles clasped his hands nervously together.

            “That won’t happen if they, they, take it?

            “It would be simpler, safer, and more effective if they just, slice and dice.”

            “Ivy don’t say it like that.” Charles stood up hands on his hips turned away from her, looking so like his Father that her breath caught in her throat. “That’s horrible.”

            “It is horrible.” He voice was soft and he had to turn and look at her. “This is horrible.”

            “Oh Ivy no, it’s okay, I’m sorry.”

            “It’s not okay, I know that.” She put her glass on the scuffed wood surface of her goodwill coffee table. He looked down at her.

            “Ivy, if they take your, your,” he swallowed, his dry throat making a harsh clicking sound. “Uterus. It’s safer. But you can’t have kids.”

            “No.” Her eyes were focused on the table.

            “But if they give you treatments, won’t that, you know.” He sat on the table, slotting his knees into hers.

            “There is a chance that it will do the same thing.” She looked up, her eyes red rimmed again.

            “Then don’t you have to, you know, do the right thing?” His voice was soft, and she smiled. It was a bitter smile, the kind that was all anger and sadness.

            “The right thing? I’m never going to have kids.” Her eyes were fierce now and he could tell she was starting to be angry again. Charles had to stop and think hard about what he said next. He was never the fastest thinker and this needed to be the right thing to say. She seemed to know it, and just held his eyes while he took his time.

            “Isn’t your life worth more than the…possible life of someone else?” As he said it he cupped her face in his hands, running his thumbs over the ridge of her cheekbones. “I don’t need to lose you, for some child that isn’t.” Tears spilled down over his thumb and he rubbed them away.

            “You were exactly the right person to run into today weren’t you?” Ivy smiled again, and this time it was a real smile.

            “Was I?” He was surprised by the comment, but at least glad he had helped. She didn’t respond just pulled herself forward, and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

 

**Several Weeks Later:**

 

            Charles came awake to the shrill sound of the phone. As he scrambled out of bed to answer it, he noted the time on the bedside clock, 1:45.

            “He-hello?” He coughs out the words, trying to clear his voice.

            “Charles?” Ivy is quiet on the line.

            “Ivy? It’s late, are you okay what’s wrong?” She laughed, the sound as shrill as the ringing of the phone.

            “I need help.”

            “Are you okay? Where are you?”

            “I’m at home, can you come?”

 

            Charles didn’t even bother knocking on the door, he just slammed through into Ivy’s apartment. He had caught the last bus heading in her direction by running down the street and waving his arms. He was still dressed in his pajama pants and a tshirt, a ratty pair of old work boots and a long flannel shirt. The only other thing he had was his wallet, not that it would do much good as empty as it was.

            She was slumped into a ball on the couch. She looked much like he did, a pair of ratty pants and a thin tshirt. Her robe was discarded on the floor in a small puddle of fabric. He rushed over to her.

            “Ivy!” He placed a hand on her back. She was cold all over.

            “Charles? I’m so hot.”

            “But you’re so cold.”

            “My, incision, it hurts.”

            “Incision?” He noticed her hands were pressed to her stomach.

            “I, the surgery.” She shivered violently.

            “You had the surgery? You should be at the hospital!” He couldn’t keep the fear out of his voice.

            “No, they let me go home, I lied. Told them I had someone to take care of me.” Her hair was in clumps all around her face, and she was cold but sweating.

            “Why would you do that?”  
            “I thought I could do it alone.”

            “Does your mother know you did that?”

            “She doesn’t know I had the surgery.” Ivy looked over at him for the first time, hair falling off her face. She looked so tired. “I only told you because you found me that day.”

            “You don’t have to be so strong when you have family.”

            “I have you don’t I?”

            “You need help.”

            “Well you can help.” Ivy wrapped her arms around him like she had done weeks ago. This time she was cold all over and clammy. Like she had had a fever.

            “I’m not strong enough to take care of you.” He spoke the words softly into the mess of her hair.

            “You can. You’re strong. You can. You can.” As she spoke her lips moved against his neck. Soft, ghosting over his sensitive flesh there. It raised goose flesh all over his arms. She didn’t notice.

            “I can try Ivy.” He spread his hands out wide, allowing himself to hold her. Allowing himself, in the early hour, in her time of need, to take something for himself. “Can you walk?”

            “If you help me.”

            “Let’s go back to bed then. Do you have any pain pills to take?” He shifted her in his arms, slipping under her, and helped her to her bare feet.

            “I filled the prescription they gave me. I haven’t taken one.” Her voice was small.

            “That’s okay. We can take one now.”

            “What if I throw up?”

            “Well let’s have some crackers. Do you have crackers?” He hefted her a little around the corner, and into her small neat bedroom. The sheets were crumpled and pushed way over on the side of them bed, the blanket almost completely on the floor.

            “Crackers?” She asked, the barest hint of laughter touching the edges of her voice.

            “No one can say no to crackers. They’re a sick food.”

            “I have crackers.” She said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “My new pills are on the kitchen counter. Doctor said I could take one with an extra ibuprofen if I wanted.”

            “Why not an aspirin?”

            “Aspirin would make my stomach bleed more Charles.”

            “I didn’t know that. I’ll get those pills for you.”

            He made his way back into the kitchen. A small bottle of ibuprofen sat on the counter next to a very crumpled paper bag from the pharmacy. He fished out an orange bottle of something called Vicoprofen. Squinting in the low light of the kitchen he read the dose was only one pill. He carefully took one pill from each bottle and then filled a glass of cold water from the jug she kept in the door of her fridge. After a little searching in her cabinets he found a box of saltines with one unopened tube. Take special care not lose the tiny pills in the jumble of his hands, he carried everything down the hall.

            She had gotten into bed and was sitting propped up with a pillow pressed against her stomach. The bed couldn’t have been bigger than a queen, but she looked so small in it. Acres of bed seemed to surround her on all side. Charles sat down next to her, and after putting everything down, held out her pills.

            “Thank you.” She let go of her pillow and peered at the pills a moment before throwing them into her mouth. He handed her the glass of cool water.    

            “Get some rest okay?” Charles adjusted the blanket and sheets over her, making sure the crackers were close at hand. Suddenly she snaked a hand out and grabbed the corner of his flannel shirt.

            “Are you leaving?” She asked. He turned to look at her, just barely able to see the curve of her face.

            “I can’t unless I walk, no more buses tonight. But I wouldn’t leave anyway. Not now.” He took her hand gently in his and gave it a small squeeze. “I’ll bundle up on the couch. If you need me just call out.”

            “Goodnight Charles.”

            “Goodnight.” He left her hand go as she pulled it back under her blanket. Her eyes fell closed, and he paused a minute more just to look. Then he let her sleep.

 

            He looked through some closets until he found an old looking dusty quilt on a shelf. No luck for a good pillow, so he stacked two of her little decorative throw pillows up. He wasn’t the tallest man, but his feet were still uncomfortable scrunched up into the arm rest of the couch. But that wasn’t why he couldn’t sleep. He just stared at the pattern on Ivy’s couch, tracing the meaningless swirls over and over with eyes.

            He had always liked Ivy the best out of all his cousins. There was something that seemed to bond them together. She was always around, always helping others, never noticed except to be the object of reproach. Maybe that is what did it. He had always seemed to be the object of his mothers reproach. Words growing harsher as the years went by. He knew he wasn’t what his mother wanted. He tried hard to be whatever that was and always failed.

            But Ivy didn’t deserve that. She was smart and vivacious. She always shone so bright, and tried so hard. Charles was old enough to know that a sane rational man didn’t fall in love with his cousin. He did though. Over and over the loops and swirls of her maroon couch and he played those thoughts in his head. He did. Love her. He had loved her a long time.

            She had come out of the lake one summer when he was 14, dressed in a casual plain one-piece suit. Nothing special. But she was special in it. Slicking back her hair with her hands while he sat watching her. Ivy hadn’t seen him watching her that day. He was just sitting there in his baggy swim trunks, knees up, arms propped on top, enjoying the day. And then all at once he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs. That was the first time he can remember having an erection.

            His love for her had been all consuming and shameful for a few long teen years. But it faded in time. It was like a cycle. Sometimes he would spend days thinking about her, sometimes it would be weeks before she popped back into his head. She never quite left. He guessed it was because you never really forgot your first love.

            Loop, swirl, loop, loop. The way her lips felt on his neck, the way she felt under his hands, fingers wide as if trying to capture all of her there in the grasp of his hands. He felt his cock twitch and start to stiffen just a little. He sighed and curled into his blankets more. He would never tell her, because he didn’t want to lose her in his life and that was the way to do it. ‘Hi, I may be your cousin but boy do I love you!’

            And the scary thing was now, Ivy couldn’t have kids. Which meant there was no problem being together, because they wouldn’t accidently make fucked up babies. He had looked up information about this a long time ago. He shouldn’t be thinking about this while she lay less than 20 feet away in pain, hoping like hell she didn’t have cancer. He was so scared she had cancer but he had to be strong for her. He wanted to be strong for her.

            He blew a long low breath out through his nose. He was scared. So scared. What if the surgery didn’t work? What if she just, got sicker and sicker until she died? He felt tears well up in his eyes. He shouldn’t think like that. All they had now to rely on was each other, especially since he was the only one who knew. With that thought, he drifted off to sleep.

            He woke with mid-morning sun shining on his face. With a groan his stretched his feet over the edge of the couch and regretted curling his feet in so much. Rubbing his eyes he got to his still tingling feet and made his way over to Ivy’s door. She wasn’t in bed, but the bathroom door was closed.

            “Everything okay?” He asked, knocking lightly on the door.

            “Just stepped out of the shower.” Her voice was breathless but sounded okay.

            “Want anything? Breakfast?”

            “Sure.” She was still breathless but it sounded better.

            Charles made his way into the kitchen, and found some eggs and cheese. Then he stopped and considered. Maybe eggs were too heavy. Maybe she would just want something simple, like toast. She had potatoes in a bag in her pantry, maybe breakfast potatoes? Or maybe she just wanted some yogurt and melon. It was all spread out on the counter in front of him. He was overwhelmed.

            What were recovering people supposed to eat? Recovering. The word thudded in his head. She was recovering. From surgery. To remove the cancer in her uterus. Cancer. What if she wasn’t better? He tried to squash those thoughts like he did last night. But here in the clean light of day it was too hard to do that. The word stuck in his brain. Recovering. Cancer. Over and over. A hand touched her face.

            “You’re crying.” Ivy said softly. Charles looked down at Ivy, who had come into the kitchen without him hearing.

            “I’m sorry. I know that I should be strong for you. Take care of you. But I can’t even decide what to feed you without crying.” He said, turning into her palm, tears he hadn’t known he was crying running over her fingers.

            “Don’t think about the cancer.” She caressed him with her cool hand. “For now I’m okay, and that’s what matters. Live here with me in the moment.”

            “Ivy,” Charles stopped himself. He almost told her he loved her right there in that moment.

            “And I want eggs. Eggs are good.” She paused, something crossing her dark features. She moved into him, not quite picking up her feet and then stopped completely and pulled away. Charles had a feeling that something had almost happened. 

            They spent the day together. He helped her clean up the apartment, she took a pain pill. They ordered pizza for dinner and watched Dr. Zhivago on cable. Ivy put her feet up in his lap and he rubbed them for her. When she got up to go to the bathroom she came back and laid her head in his lap, dozing off that way. Charles rubbed her head in small circular motions, enjoying the easy way she slept, enjoying the feel of her silky hair under his fingers. When she finally woke, she apologized and they laughed it off together. He offered to stay another night and she accepted. Charles was glad to see she smiled broadly at the suggestion.

            Now, lying here, he could hear the soft snores from her room. It had been so nice just the two of them today. His body had spent the day reacting in ways it shouldn’t. Even now. The thought of her lying so close to him, he couldn’t stop his cock from stiffening in his pants. Slowly, he rubbed the head of his cock gently through the rough fabric, unable to bring himself to actually full on jerk off on his cousin’s couch. There had been several moments throughout the day when a touch had lingered just a little too long. Where she seemed to shake herself, mentally, and move onto another topic. Remembering those moments made him so hard he couldn’t help but try and relieve the pressure. He fell asleep ashamed.

            The next day, she told him time and time again that she was fine. That yes she would call if she needed him again and that yes she would take her pills.  So he got on a bus and went home. He felt better than he had in a long time.

 

            Over the next few weeks, he saw more of Ivy then he had in the last 5 years. Every day they would talk on the phone and every third day he would go check on her. He got too nervous to leave her alone for long. He looked forward to those quiet afternoons together. Sometimes they would have dinner. Often if they had dinner would watch a movie after and Ivy would walk him to the bus stop. She was feeling better every day. She even helped Charles get a better job. He played piano at a small bar downtown through the weekends now. If there was a good crowd he made decent tips. They didn’t tell Mattie Fae.

            Before long, it had been months since the surgery. He was seeing her three, four times a week. She wasn’t recovering anymore. One day, while getting ready for a shift at the bar, he realized that she must not even be recovering anymore. He couldn’t even remember the last time she had taken one of her pain pills. What if she didn’t want him to come around anymore? What if now that she was better she was just humoring him?

            That couldn’t be. Why would she ask him to stay and watch old movies with him on cable? Why would she walked him to his bus, her arm laced into his casually? Often she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked as well. She wouldn’t do all that if she was just doing this out of some obligation. He decided not to just pop in next week after her Tuesday class, but rather wait for her to contact him next.

            Just as he was really working the crowd about midnight that night, he looked up to see her just sitting at a table. He hadn’t seen her come in. Ivy was wearing a nice pair of dark slacks, with a crisp white button up sleeveless shirt. Her hair was pulled up and away from her face in a messy bun. She had a glass of wine in one hand, and she raised the other when she saw him looking. It was like she had known what he had been thinking earlier.

            If no one placed any requests on the little pad next to his tip jar he just played through standard lounge songs. He wasn’t putting on a show so much as providing classy back ground music. But now, as he saw Ivy sitting there, putting everyone around her to shame with her beauty, he knew what to play next.

 

_“I can only give you love that lasts forever,_

_And a promise to be near each time you call,_

_And the only heart I own, is for you and you alone,_

_That’s all. That’s all.”_

 

            As he sang softly, he didn’t meet her eyes. He knew she was watching, listening. That was what mattered. His heart swelled. He knew she wouldn’t know he was singing for her. And that was exactly what didn’t matter.

 

_“I can only give country walks in spring time,_

_And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall,_

_And a love whose burning light, will warm the winter night._

_That’s all. That’s all.”_

 

            And here he did take a quick peak at her, and she was smiling, a low side of the mouth smile he had never seen before.

 

_“There are those who I’m sure who have told you_

_They would give you the world for a toy._

_All I have are these arms to enfold you,_

_And a love time can never destroy.”_

 

A lock of hair fell down over his brow, and despite the songs subtle, lovely nature, he was sweating. Putting everything you had into a song could do that he supposed.

 

_“If you’re wondering what I’m asking in return dear_

_You’ll be glad to know that my demands are small_

_Say it’s me that you’ll adore for now and ever more._

_That’s all. That’s all.”_

 

             As he played the instrumental break, he glances at her from under the curls of his hair. She sat so still, hands in her lap. He tried as hard as he could to remember every detail in this moment, so he could think about it always. He put everything he had into the next verse, hitting all his notes, his voice singing out the feeling on his heart.

 

_“If you’re wondering what I’m asking in return dear._

_You’ll be glad to know that my demands are small._

_Say it’s me that you’ll adore for now and ever more._

_That’s all. That’s all.”_

            The applause, while still polite, was louder and longer than any he had so far. He nodded to the patrons, smile wide and then turned to look at Ivy. She was clapping softly into the cup of her palm. His view of her was blocked by a middle age man with a request slip for him. He swung into a version of ‘Save the Last Dance for Me’. The man grabbed up his clearly too young date and started to dance.

            He turned and she was right there. She held a folded over scrap of paper in her hand, torn off his pad. She clutched it tightly, but her face was serene. He nodded to leave it on the piano top, glad she wants him to play a song for her. But she shook her head minutely. Despite the cheerful song he is singing his eye knit down in puzzlement. Ivy simply leans forward and a tucks the paper into the pocket of his sport coat. Then she placed a kiss on his cheek and walked back to her table, where she dropped some cash next to her now empty glass of wine. The kiss burned on his cheek like a hot ember even after she’s gone.

            When he finally gets a chance to take a break, he stepped outside to read her note in privacy. He rarely got such things and he wanted to enjoy it by himself. The paper was crumpled and soft from being in his pocket while he played. He stood under the spot light next to the back door to read this:

 

_Charles,_

_Beautiful song. Mattie Fae never really knew what talent you had did she? I adore you. Come over when you’re done?_

_Ivy_

His heart skipped a beat in his chest. Her apartment wasn’t a far walk from the bar he played in after all. The air was cool and the walk would be quick, refreshing. There was no reason to get this excited. Ivy was his cousin, and there was nothing romantic in her offer.

           

            After he finished up for the night and counted his tips, he set out. Charles had re-read her note half a dozen times. Every time it made his stomach go fuzzy. He had to stop this. It was wonderful being close with Ivy, better friends than he had been with anyone in a long time, but he was acting like a dumb teenager. There was no reason to let himself become like a love sick puppy. Again. He was an adult after all and she was his cousin.

            He gave himself a mental shake before knocking on the door softly. She answered, in the same sleeveless blouse as before. Only this time, she was barefoot and her hair was down. She waved him inside without a word and closed the door behind him.

            “Hi.” She said, and turned to go back into the little kitchen. Her apartment was only lit by the light of a dozen candles.

            “Did the power go out Ivy?” He asked her, looking at the little groupings of candles on the coffee table.

            “No, it just looks nice.” She came up behind him and handed him a glass of white wine.

            “Oh, yes. It does.” He said, watching her fold her feet under her on the couch. “It was nice to see you tonight. You look very nice.” She waved his comment away.

            “I just. I wanted to see you play. I hadn’t yet at this new place I mean.” She said and sipped from her glass.

            “And did you enjoy it?” He sat opposite her on the couch also taking a sip of the sweet white wine she seemed to favor.

            “You play so beautifully.” She turned away from him, to look out the window. “Can I ask you something?”

            “Anything in the world.”

            “Did you play that song for me?” She was still looking out the window, stiff.

            “Which – ?”

            “Don’t try that. You know.” She hums a few notes of it. She didn’t have to do that. He knew. He was just stalling. He thought he had been so careful hiding his feelings. Had thought she wouldn’t think twice about the song, because of where he played it.

            “No use hiding it.” He took another sip, hands shaking.

            “That isn’t an actual answer.” She said, finally turning away from the window to look at him again, expression neutral.

            “I played it for you.” His face fell, lips twitching down at the corners. There was a small chink as she set down her glass.

            “Why?” She asked. He had to set down his glass he was trembling so hard.

            “I think, I think I love you.” He clasped his hands together, not meeting her eyes. He couldn’t even look at her face. “No, I shouldn’t. I know I love you. I have for a long time.”

            “You love me?” Her voice was low.

            “But Ivy, don’t worry. Please. I’m sorry you even found out. I know were cousins and that’s wrong. I won’t do anything I promise.” His eyes burned with unshed tears.

            “But what if I want you too?” Ivy asked, crawling forward into his lap. He was so startled that his arms came up around her.

            “Ivy? Hun?” He asked and she turned her face up to his.

            “I love you too, Charles.” She said and then they were kissing. Her lips held a trace of the sweet wine they were both drinking. He had been dreaming of this moment so long but it wasn’t what he imagined. She held real weight in his arms. He ran his tongue over her upper lip and she parted her lips for him.

            “You do? You really do?” He cupped her face in his hands.

            “For so long.” She said and kissed him again, her lips meeting his more gently this time. He slid his hands into soft hair and held her too him. His cock had grown painfully hard in an embarrassingly short time. The way she was sitting, she couldn’t help but feel it.

            “I’m sorry about that.” He said, pulling away, breathless. To his surprise she pushed against it.

            “Don’t be sorry.” She pushed up and stood, offering Charles her hand. “There are places better suited to this activity.” He took it and let himself be pulled up.

            ‘Are you, sure? Ivy.” He held tightly onto her hand as she led him towards her bedroom. “This, is like the last line.”

            “If you don’t mind, I don’t mind. Who can it hurt?” Ivy let go of his hand to turn down the comforter.

            “I love you.” He slid up behind her and wrapped her up in his arms. “I will never get tired of saying that.” Slowly he slid his hands down her body and undid the button on her slacks.

            “Now look at you!” She turned in the circle of his arms, and slid her hands up and pulled him out of his white shirt. “So much bolder than I thought you would be.”

            “I could only be like this with you.” He kissed down her neck and bit at her collar bone lightly. He flirted with the hem of her blouse and started undoing buttons one by one. It was his turn to have his hair pulled lightly. He bit just a little harder and she moaned softly in his ear, making him groan.

            “Charles please.” She moaned out his name. He slid her shirt off and down her arms, stepping back a bit just to see. She was wearing a white bra with just a little pink lace trim. It was absolutely stunning.

            “Ivy, you are like a goddess.”

            “Don’t say that.”

            “But it’s true. It’s so true.” He said and slowly pulled down the zipper on her slacks. Once they were free, they slid silkily down her legs and puddled around her feet. She stepped out of them and he just gazed at her.

            “Don’t stare so much.” She tried to cover up but he took one wrist in each hand.

            “I want to remember this.” He said. Her panties were white with the same lace trim. She looked stunning just standing there.

            “Charles.” Her voice had a light whine to it, as if to say hurry up. He reached one hand around her back and unclipped her bra with one swift motion. She let it fall off one arm and then the other. Her breasts sagged just a little bit with age, but were still perfect. He cupped one just to feel its weight.

            “Let’s go to bed Ivy.” His voice deep and rough. She turned and covered her breasts with her arms and sat down to watch him struggle out of his pants. He stepped over to her and she wasted no time stripping him of his boxers. His cock was so hard it almost hit her in the face.

            “I need to taste you.” She said and wrapped her mouth around the head of his dick. Drawing in another inch after inch she started to bob back and forth, taking more and more in. He wasn’t exactly the smallest guy on the planet, his dick had decent width to it, but her mouth wrapped around him like it had been doing it forever. He groaned and slid his hands into hair again, loving the feel of it on his hands. Her mouth was so hot. He felt like he literally could melt into her right here. He couldn’t help but thrust forward a little into the tight wet heat.

            She pulled of his cock with a pop, and he decided it was only right to return the favor. He pushed her shoulder gently and she shimmed back on the bed, letting him slid her panties of slowly. Her cunt was just as gorgeous as her breasts. There was a light brown dusting of hair that looked downy soft. He ran a hand over it and then dipped a finger to her slit. He gasped a little, she was already so wet.

            He drew the finger to his lips and sucked on the tip tasting her musky flavor. It had been a long time since he done this to a woman, but he knew it didn’t matter. Ivy wouldn’t mind, and that would make him better. He slipped his hands up and under her knees and spread her legs, dipping to her.

            She quivered just a little under his gaze. He wanted to go slow, but she smelled so good that he couldn’t wait. He dipped his tongue to her sweet slit. The taste was amazing. Like nothing he had dreamed off. Musky but sweet. Light somehow and just wonderful. He worked his tongue into her tight hole, lapping the juices he found there and worked his way up to her clit. It was already hard and poking out a little, and he made small little circles around it.

            Ivy threaded her hands into his hair again, anchoring him there against his clit while she bucked her hips. He hadn’t stopped his tight little circles around and around. Her words made no sense and he had to hold on as she pushed against him. Charles slipped a finger into her and bit down lightly on the hard nub at the same time and that was enough. The walls of her hot pussy convulsed around his questing finger and she threw her head back and moaned.

            “Can I be inside of you now? Please?’ He looked up and asked, almost pleaded with her. He worked a second finger into her as she nodded limply, apparently unable to speak form the strength of her orgasm.  Once, twice, a third time he wiggled his fingers back and forth, trying to stretch her a little. He was too impatient too much else.

            Rising to his knees, he gave his dick a few quick strokes. Her eyes never left it. He slotted into the space between her legs and pushed against her slick hole. HE never paused to ask if she really wanted this, really wanted to make love to her cousin. They were both too far gone for those words.

            Charles groaned as he pushed the head of his cock into her. He really was going to melt away. It felt so good. Inch by inch he moved slowly forward, letting her adjust to his size until she was full. He was buried all the way inside the love of his love.

            “I’m going to move baby okay?” He asked and she nodded. Charles pressed his forehead against hers and pulled back slowly. She moaned deep in her throat as he filled her again.

            “You feel, amazing.” She gasped out all in one breathe.

            “Not as good as you.” He sped up his thrusts just a little, taking such care not to tear her. As good as she felt, he didn’t want her hurt.

            “Charles, more, please.” Her voice was so raw with need, who was he do say no? He snapped his hips forward and was rewarded with a moan. He started to pound into her over and over again until she started to writhe underneath him.

            “That’s the spot isn’t it baby?” He was hitting just the right spot for her. It had never been like this for Charles before. It was like he finally had instincts that took over. It must be the love. So he drilled her g-spot over and over, while she screamed out his name. He was close, but he needed her to come first.

            “Fuck me, I’m going to, to, to,” She started to babble and moan, her words falling apart.

            “Come for me baby, come all over my dick.” He bit down on the hollow of her neck and she exploded. He lost whatever control he had and pumped jet after jet of white hot cum into her. They collapsed together in a sweaty heap.

            “Charles, I love you hunny.” She kissed the top of his head over and over.

            “I will never tire of hearing you way that.” He shifted and pulled out of her, cock still hard, but slightly less than before.

            “I thought you would never tire of saying it?” She laughed and squished her legs together messily.

            “Both. Both of those things.” He laughed with her. “I’m so happy love.”

            “Me too. Who would have thought my cancer would bring us together?” She said, and he kissed her all over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is crappy! I tried very hard. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> The song was That's All, the version I was thinking of was by Michael Buble. Although Adam Sandler does a great version in The Wedding Singer.


End file.
